1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a means and, more particularly, to a means for preventing a drawer from being completely removed from a base of a drill press.
2. Related Prior Art
A drill press has a base on which a bench is disposed and a drill mechanism is disposed to the bench so as to drill a hole through an object, for example, which is disposed on the bench. Generally, there has a drawer disposed in the base for tools or drills or cutters to be received therein, however, the drawer needs a suitable means to prevent the drawer from being completely removed from the base, because such tools, drills or cutters are disposed in a certain order the drawer and more important that they are sharp, therefore, should the drawer is completely removed from the base unintentionally, then the sharp drills or the cutters could hurt the operator.
The present invention intends to provide a means which has a simple structure and the means has a function of preventing the drawer from being completely removed from the base of the drill press so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.